


Marked Territory

by prettypinkliquid



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinkliquid/pseuds/prettypinkliquid
Summary: So Cara does wear jewelry after all...
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Caradin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 58





	1. Marked Territory

Cara crawled around on the double bunk she shared with Din, turning the blankets down, and getting the pillows setup in their usual positions. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered the night not long after she’d returned to travelling with the Mandalorian where they had discovered that the pair of single bunks in the master sleeping pod of his new gun ship could be joined together to make a larger bed. Two hours and many many jokes and innuendos later, they had managed to put it together.

Once it was together, they had quickly agreed to leave it that way, it was too much effort to separate them again. She’d unexpectedly shoved Din onto it on his back, claiming she was just trying to see if it would hold. He had responded by yanking her down on top of him. Months of sexual tension had pushed them both to the point of ‘try it and see what happens’, and their lips had met in a kiss. One kiss had led to two, two to three, and before long they were both gasping for air. They had agreed to take things slowly, both having serious insecurities about messing everything up.

Din came out of the fresher and leaned against the doorway, enjoying the view as he watched her get things ready for bed. She lowered her upper body to the bunk’s padded surface in order to finish straightening out a blanket, and the boycut panties she had on tightened and shifted, the resulting glimpse of her body it afforded him was enough to make him grow painfully hard. Her slit was as bare as the day she came into the world, and even from across the room he could see that her thighs were deliciously slick with honey.

He groaned softly. They had agreed to take things slowly, but his arousal flared and weakened his resolve. “Pretty little kitty,” he said, the comment rolling off his tongue before his brain gave it permission to leave his mouth.

Cara shifted and twisted enough to look at him, sable brow arched above a lapis marble, lips twisted into her trademark cocky grin.” You can pet her if you want to,” she replied. “She’s sensitive, but she’s super responsive to the right kind of touch.”

Din groaned again, the lightweight cotton trousers he slept in becoming uncomfortably tight. “Cara,” he warned. They were dangerously close to the point of no return, and the smirk on her face told him that she was pushing that boundary deliberately. So now it was a matter of will.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want the same thing she did, and it wasn’t that he didn’t want it right this very minute just like she did. Cara was the first person in an exceedingly long time that had gotten to know him, and then decided to stick around, and that alone was worth dying for to him. If they went through with this and things didn’t work out, he couldn’t face the darkness that he knew would follow once they went their separate ways.

And they would have to separate because he wouldn’t risk creating a hostile environment for Bean. Whether either of them liked it or not, the baby’s needs came first. Always.

“Lemme turn over and I’ll show you her favorite spot,” Cara teased. The thought of watching her touch herself was too much for Din. His arousal surged and overpowered his sense of reason, and as Cara turned back to crawl up the bed Din got onto the mattress on his knees, spooning up behind her. He reached down and sunk a hand into her ebony locks, gently but insistently pulling her upright until her back was flush against his chest.

Cara smiled and made a throaty sound of pleasure at Din’s gentle dominance, which turned into a sharp hiss when she felt his stiff member press against her backside. Din ducked his head and began nibbling at the soft skin behind her ear, enjoying the little mewling noises she made. He began pushing up the front of her cotton t-shirt, and Cara grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it off.

Din watched in the mirror that was angled above the bed-the one kink he had agreed to-, and when she exposed her breasts, he felt his heart skip a beat. At the base of either nipple was a small silver bar, capped off on each end by a metal bead. Had she always had these? Did she know what this meant according to the customs of his people? “Nice jewelry,” he complimented. “How long have you had them?”

_It’s a coincidence, it’s gotta be a coincidence._

“Thanks, and I got them in Navarro, not long after you left,” she replied.

_Shit._

“Believe it or not, that particular piercing has a special significance to Mandalorian women,” he said.

“When a Mandalorian woman is ready to start looking for a lifemate she has her nipples pierced with small rings made of Beskar. Once she’s found said lifemate she exchanges the rings for bars,” Cara recited. “I found mine one night when I was sitting in water up to my neck in a krill pond.”

Din gulped hard. That was the exact moment he found himself wanting to spend the rest of his life with her.

“Are you gonna touch em, or stare at em all night?” Cara asked, not giving him the chance to get lost in his thoughts.

Din responded by taking her hands and lifting them, hooking them around the back of his neck. “If you let go before I tell you to I’ll stop,” he growled softly, nipping at her ear.

He let his fingertips glide up the taut skin of her abdomen to her breasts, teasing the silken skin with maddening strokes. Cara arched her back to encourage a firmer touch, making Din chuckle. “Please…” she breathed. “More”

Din pulled one of his hands away to quickly shove his trousers down over his hips, while the other kept up the teasing touch. “More here,” he said using a slightly firmer touch. “Or here?”

He began rocking his hips, and she gasped to feel his thick cock stroking her cotton covered slit. “Yes,” she gasped, hips rocking in counterrhythm to his own. She wasn’t sure why he’d been hiding this side of himself, but he seriously needed to bring him out more often. As dominant as she typically was, she loved that he’d taken control of both the moment, and her.

Din’s fingers began to trace circles around her nipples, making sure to graze the piercings, smiling at the whimper that escaped her chest. He shifted to catch her lips in a kiss, tongues quickly seeking and finding each other. He moved a hand down between her legs, using a finger to gently scratch at the one spot he knew got the biggest reaction of all, the spot she craved to feel friction against over any other spot on her body. “FUCK!” She cried as she broke the kiss, breath ragged, nails digging into the back of his neck.

Cara tried to increase the rhythm of her hips, and Din reacted by pulling the cotton material of her panties aside, allowing his member to rub against her bare lips. He felt her hands begin to slide down his neck, and his hand slid over to pop her left cheek hard enough to get her attention. “No!” He commanded. She moaned loudly and retightened her grip, bucking her hips back against him hard, prompting him to bury himself in her velvet depths. “FUCK!” She cried a second time.

“Yes,” he agreed, hands dropping to her hips, both knowing they were out of time. His desire to tease her, to draw this out if he possibly could until she was a quivering mess begging for release wasn’t a possibility. His brain could hold out that long, his arousal however, could not. “I’m sorry, this is going to be so fast…”

Cara cut him off with another kiss, knowing, and not caring that they were only seconds away from release. They were both on edge, the tension so high it was palpable. Once the edge was taken off, they could take their time and enjoy each other. Right now, the need was too strong, and their bodies were too desperate to cum. He could feel her tighten around him as their hips slammed together in the darkness. She felt him swell and explode inside of her, hot spurts one after another, and the sensation sent her over the edge with him.

She lowered her arms, hands dropping to his hips, keeping their bodies together as they both rode out their orgasm, chests heaving from the need for air, bodies humming in pleasure that the last barrier between them had at last fallen. When she felt him soften and slip from her depths, she let go of his hips which prompted him to do the same.

Cara turned to face him, smiling. ‘God, that felt so good. Feel free to take control whenever you want,” she said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’m serious, that was hot.”

“Didn’t last very long though,” Din mumbled, suddenly self-conscious.

“And?” Cara said. “As ripe as we both were for this to happen, I doubt we’d have made it much further than this regardless of what way we went at it.”

She shifted to sit on the bed and stripped off her soaked cotton panties that were becoming more and more uncomfortable the longer she kept them on. She reached out to gently snag the waistband of Din’s trousers and tugged on them, making him snicker. He finished pulling them off, and then stretched out beside her. Cara returned the conversation to her piercings.

“The armorer gave me one more set of caps for these, but she didn’t say what they’re for,” she said. She opened the small drawer on her nightstand and pulled out a small pouch.

Din smiled to himself. “I know what they’re for,” he said mysteriously.

“What?” She asked.

“Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar’tome. Mhi me’dinui an. Mhi ba’juri verde,” he said. Cara started to repeat it but tripped over part of the pronunciation. He slowly broke it down one sentence at a time, helping her with the words, until she could say each properly. When he was sure she had it, he repeated it again. “Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar’tome. Mhi me’dinui an. Mhi ba’juri verde.”

“Mhi solus tome. Mhi solus dar’tome. Mhi me’dinui an. Mhi ba’juri verde,” Cara parroted. “It sounds like some sort of pledge.”

Din mentally crossed his fingers that she wouldn’t deck him for what he was about to say. “It’s the Mandalorian wedding vow,” he revealed.

“Wedding vow? Did we just…” her voice trailed off at the sight of his smile. He braced himself for her reaction, expecting the worst. She shifted and launched herself at him, knocking him onto his back, and curling up against him, kissing him soundly. She held up the pouch. “So, these mark me as a married woman. But why? My husband would be the only one to see them, so what difference would it make?”

“Your husband is the only one to see them if you want him to be. Extramarital affairs are not taboo to Mandalorians. The only requirement is that if said affair results in a pregnancy, the child is to be raised by the married couple,” Din explained.

“In other words, it’s just to tell any other dude I decide to fool around with that I’m already married,” she said.

Din laughed. “Something like that.”

Cara smirked, and opened the pouch. With Din’s help, they swapped out the silver bead caps for the black ones. She tucked the silver beads back into the pouch, and then gently tossed it in the direction of her nightstand. She pushed herself up onto all fours and began to kiss her way down along his jaw, enjoying the scrape of his stubble on her cheeks.

“What are you up to you little minx?” Din asked as she worked her way down to his chest.

A pair of lapis marbles looked up, accompanied by her trademark grin. 

“My turn.”


	2. Clear Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former bounty turned high ranking officer takes care of something Greef did not. Sixty days later Cara and Din are reunited and celebrate. 
> 
> TL; DR: Cara gets out of jail, and everybody's favorite soft boi turned dominant is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marked Territory and Baby Thing My Ass were both originally part of a much bigger story called Finding Our Way. When it stalled, I decided to take bits and pieces and post them as one shots. As a result, the continuity is off horribly, and I didn’t catch certain issues (like Din removing his helmet) before I published them. I have added an explanation for that, and I humbly ask for forgiveness for any other oversight. 
> 
> Also, despite using the same set of tags that I always have, for some reason my work is not showing up for people on their daily updates. If you’re a fan of any of my stuff and want to make sure that you don’t miss anything else, the only solution I’ve found for it at this point is to just subscribe to me (and this isn’t some desperate attempt to get subscribers, my lack of showing up was actually brought to my attention by more than one reader).

Din sat in his chair in the cockpit, his right ankle resting on his left knee. One arm was tucked behind his head, the elbow of the other rested on the chair arm, his head propped up by the hand. His eyes were closed, and he focused on taking deep breaths.

A few hours earlier he had gone to picked up Cara from the release center of Galactic City’s female correction center. After bumping into a former bounty turned government official who credited Din with being part of the reason he turned his life around, he had made arrangements for all but the most basic charges to be removed from Cara’s chain code as a thank you. When Din had told her what had happened and that the maximum sentence she’d be looking at was sixty days, she’d immediately turned herself in.

It had been a stressful sixty days, Bean hadn’t been happy with the change in his family dynamic, his behavior got to the point where Din didn’t even attempt to discipline him, finding it much easier to let the tiny tyrant have his way. After picking her up and getting the Aliit Yaim offworld and into hyperspace, they had attempted to put Bean to bed as they normally would, but after getting his momma back he was in no mood to be separated from her and had stubbornly refused to go down for the night.

Cara could sense that Din’s nerves and patience were shot, and had told him to shower and then take a breather in the cockpit, she’d take a shower herself and come join him once she finally got Bean to bed.

The hiss of the doors moving attracted Din’s attention and he turned his chair to face the doorway. Cara padded towards him, literally straight out of the shower as she was clad solely in her towel and as she drew near, he could see the drops of water glistening on her skin. She wasted no time straddling his lap and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Her lungs burned as they became desperate for air and finally, they tore their lips from each other’s, chests heaving as they gulped in air. After sixty days they were both starved to touch and be touched by the other.

Cara resettled her weight, hissing as Din’s thick shaft pressed against her swollen slit. “I love feeling you get hard for me, I get so wet thinking about how good it feels when you’re inside me,” she husked, her hips beginning to rock as she traced the outer edge of his ear with her tongue. “Tell me what you want baby.”

Din groaned, one of his hands clamped down on her hip, the other reached up to tug at the towel where the ends were tucked in at her breasts. “Let me see you,” he rasped.

Cara pulled the ends free and allowed the towel to fall to the floor. Din instantly sat up and buried his face in her cleavage, nibbling and nipping at the soft skin. Cara’s breathing grew ragged as she enjoyed the feel of both his lips and his stubble on her flesh. When he began tracing circles around a nipple with his tongue, her head fell back with a loud moan and she tangled her hands in his hair.

Din ripped his mouth away long enough to lock the cockpit door and activate its soundproof security feature before he resumed devouring her nipples. He drew one into his mouth and sucked on it, allowing it to gently rake over his teeth on the release. His free hand rose and began to mimic the moves of his tongue on her unoccupied nipple. Cara sucked in a loud breath through her nose. “Turn around so your back is to my chest,” Din gently commanded.

She felt a new rush of wetness as she got out of his lap. While she was in the process of turning around Din lifted his hips and yanked his lightweight pants down, allowing his massive erection to spring free. When Cara returned to his lap, he guided her down, positioning the head of his cock at her sensitive entrance. Cara sank down onto his thick shaft, hissing at how much tighter it felt in this position. She began to ride him, slowly at first, allowing her body the chance to get used to the sensation.

Din leaned her upper body back, so they were flush against one another and Cara moaned as his hands slid around her torso and began squeezing her full mounds, palms brushing over the nipples on the release. “Tits are my weakness, especially nipples, and yours are fucking incredible,” he softly growled in her ear.

Cara reached up and tugged one of his hands away from her breast, pushing it down the front of her body to where she craved his touch most. ‘Rub my clit,” she breathed.

Din moaned when he parted her swollen lips with his fingers, finding her deliciously slick with honey. He began to work the sensitive bundle of nerves in tight circles and she bowed her legs out to give him better access with a loud moan. “Fuck yes…feels so good…don’t stop,” she panted.

The rhythm of their hips increased, and their breathing became shallower as they rapidly approached orgasm. Cara braced her feet on the floor, using powerful leg muscles to increase the power of her strokes. The surge was enough to send Din over the edge and he exploded inside of her, coating her womb with his seed. He groaned as he felt her walls squeezing him, milking his essence.

He increased the tempo he was using on her clit until her legs began to shake, and then he pressed down sharply, triggering her climax. He listened carefully, and when she was beginning to come down, he pressed a second time, causing her to cry out as a second orgasm was piled on top of her first. His touch changed to a gentle caress as they caught their breath. “Let’s go downstairs. I don’t wanna think about having to navigate that ladder when we’re both too exhausted to move,” he murmured.

Cara nodded and carefully got out of his lap, grabbing her towel in the process. Din pulled his trousers up when he stood, turning to lean over the chair and unlock the cockpit door. The doors opened, and with one last kiss they headed for their bedroom.

* * *

Cara lay on her back on the bed, eyes closed, breathing in short pants. Her legs were bowed out as far as she could get them, the soles of her feet pressed together. One hand was tugging on one of her own nipples, the other tangled in Din’s hair, whose face was buried between her legs. She struggled to keep her bucking hips under control and not arch off the bed. 

This was her ‘punishment’ as Din had called it, for apparently attempting to quote “suck him dry”. He had started by teasing and tracing her lips until they had hardened into a stiff pink vee, meticulously cleaning them of honey until she was a quivering mess. Then he turned his attention to her clit, she’d had to bite down on her towel to keep her screams of ecstasy from waking up Bean. He had sucked and flicked the sensitive bundle of nerves, Cara squirming in delight and prompting Din to loop his arms around her thighs to keep her still. His tongue began to insistently press against her sensitive entrance and Cara’s hand clenched in his hair. “Feels so good,” she panted. ‘Fuck me with your tongue.”

Din used two fingers to open her up, his tongue not long enough to completely penetrate the tight muscles. He loved moments like this. Not because of the sex, which was amazing in its own right, but because these were the very rare moments in which Cara could completely let go of all the stigma in her life and just be. His tongue stroked as much of her inner flesh as it could reach, and it wasn’t long before her legs began to shake. He added a third finger and sent her crashing over the edge of her orgasm.

Cara slid a hand down to cover herself, their signal that they were done.

Din couldn’t blame her; they’d been going at it for hours. He crawled up the mattress until they were face to face and then slumped bonelessly against the thick padding in exhaustion.

“The next decent port we dock at I need to find a hospital. Gotta get my birth control implant updated,” Cara mumbled minutes later when she could breathe.

Din bit his lip and mentally crossed his fingers that what he was about to suggest wouldn’t start a war. “What if you didn’t?” He tentatively asked.

Yeah, what if she didn’t? It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about it, it had been a topic she’d taken apart and studied from all angles during her time in confinement. She’d run through every possible scenario and found herself still considering it as a possibility. “Not gonna lie, I’ve thought about it a lot lately, and even found myself dreaming about it,” she said.

“Me too,” Din agreed.

“What happens in your dream?” Cara asked.

“It’s late and we’re cruising through hyperspace, we’ve showered and curled up together in bed,” Din said. He drew an arc on the bed that ran from Cara’s shoulder to her naval. “And right here…”

“A gorgeous little creature with dark curly hair and cinnamon eyes is peacefully nursing at her momma’s breast,” Cara said.

“Yes,” Din replied. “We dreamed the same dream. Wow.”

“Sounds like the galaxy is trying to tell us something,” Cara said.

“No kidding. The question is, what are we gonna do about it?” Din asked.

“What do you want to do about it?” Cara countered.

Din reached out and tucked an errant lock of hair behind Cara’s ear. “If I’m honest, I want you to take out the implant and then let nature take its course,” he answered, turning over so that he was on his back.

“I’m glad you/re being honest, because so am I, and I want the exact same thing,” she stated. “What about potential foundlings though? That’s a fundamental part of our culture.”

Din smiled at _our culture._ She had pretty much immersed herself in it once she’d rejoined him, and he suspected that getting her nipples pierced wasn’t the only piece of lore she’d discussed with the Armorer. Riduur who were not Mandalorian’s themselves were rare but not unheard of. Their only requirement was that they were to obey the beliefs of their partner’s clan.

That had come easy for Cara, as Din never made something official without consulting her first. Several of their key beliefs had been her idea to start with. He reached out and gently tugged her close, and Cara shifted so that her head was resting on his shoulder. “It is, and I see no reason why having a kid of our own should change it,” he replied, lightly stroking her bare back.

“I don’t either, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page,” Cara mumbled sleepily. “Dibs on the next one we find though.”

Din chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead. “Whatever you say alor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translator: 
> 
> Aliit Yaim (aka Din's new gunship) - Family Home  
> Riduur - Spouse  
> Alor - Boss


End file.
